


Elastic Heart

by pikajo14



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Family Drama, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 04:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11372154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikajo14/pseuds/pikajo14
Summary: Chichi has had enough. Can Goku prove his love or will she leave him for good?





	Elastic Heart

Chichi sighed as she looked down at the dinner table. He was late again. Goten had just finished up and was running to brush his teeth, leaving her alone again.

All she could do was stare at her husband’s empty seat. Once, just one time in their marriage could he show up on time? That’s all she wanted. But that wasn’t important. Their family wasn’t important. She wasn’t important.

Tears began to fall from the corners of her eyes. She couldn’t remember the last time he had done anything romantic. It felt like it was so long ago, back when he proposed. That was it. He hadn’t even kissed her on the lips. She knew that Vegeta did that for Bulma, so why hadn’t the man she had been married to for 25 year done the same? She couldn’t help but feel jealous of Bulma, even if Vegeta was a jerk.

Chichi shook her head. She was the one to blame. She had shown up at a tournament expecting Goku to marry her. Now that she really thought about it, she barely knew him back then. If only they had dated properly. Then she would have been prepared for all of this.

She sighed again. His dinner was getting cold. Quickly, she put it away in the fridge. They didn’t have the money to be wasting food.

She cleaned the kitchen in silence as Goten readied himself for bed. She smiled to herself. At least she had two well rounded boys. Gohan turned out better than she had dreamed. Not only did he treat his wife with respect, Gohan cared for Videl. She had seen it with her own two eyes. If only Goku would do that same for her.

“Momma?” Chichi turned to find Goten in his pajamas.

“Do you want me to tuck you in?” She asked, looking down at him. He smiled. She couldn’t help but smile back at him. Looking at him, he reminded her of Goku, only without the lack of manners. She had raised him well. “I’ll be up in a second.”

He nodded, but didn’t move. “Mom, why isn’t Dad here?” Goten asked.

Chichi had to look away from her son. She didn’t want to say anything negative about Goku in front of him. “He’s just not home yet.”

Goten frowned. “Why isn’t he here?”

Chichi couldn’t help herself as she leaned down and hugged her son. “Don’t worry about it, Goten. You’ll always have me and Gohan.” She said, trying not to cry. It really wasn’t fair. Goten admired Goku, but he was never around. The poor boy wanted his father’s attention, but Chichi also feared that Goten would be forced to train like Gohan was.

Sure, she knew that Gohan was strong, but for the most part, her oldest son just wasn’t into fighting like Goku was. While Goten on the other hand wanted to train, but she didn’t want those worries again. She had lived with the heart attack of having her child out facing monsters. She didn’t want to feel that dread again.

Quietly, she walked Goten to his room, and tucked him in. The boy fell asleep quickly, making her smile. She still had something to live for. Her little boy needed her; that was all that mattered.

She went back into the living room as the front door opened. Her husband was covered in sweat, with a goofy grin on his face. “Hey, Chichi, what’s for dinner? I’m starving.”

She didn’t say anything, but walked over to the fridge and took out his dinner before reheating it. She could hear his stomach growling. “Anything new?” She asked, knowing what he was going to say.

“Nothing much, just training with the guys.” Goku continued with that goofy grin still plastered to his face.

She nodded, getting his food off of the stove and re-plating it. “Have you looked over our crops?” She couldn’t help but ask. They needed the money from that to get Goten through school.

“Come on, Chichi, I didn’t have time for that.” He said, before scarfing down his dinner.

“Goku, you know how important those crops are.” She said, trying to keep her voice down.

Her husband only looked up at her. “We wouldn’t need them if you’d let me train Goten.”

“He can’t live off of fighting, Goku. He’s going to need to get a real job someday.” Chichi answered.

Goku finished his dinner then passed her his plate, signally that he wanted more. “Chichi, it’s not that bad.”

She stared at the plate and reached to take it from him, only to drop it on the floor. “You just don’t get it.”

Goku rolled his eyes at her. “Growing that stuff is a waste of time. I could be getting stronger.”

She backed away from him, making him confused. “Is that all we are to you? A waste of time?”

“Don’t go twisting my words around. You know that’s not what I meant.” He began.

She shook her head. “Your actions speak louder than your words.”

Before he could say anything, she had run into their bedroom. She grabbed a suitcase from under the bed then proceeded to throw clothes into it. “Chichi, what are you doing?” She heard him come into the room. He looked down at her suitcase in confusion. “Are you going somewhere?”

She glared at him. “I’m going to go stay with my father for a while.”

Goku continued to stare at his wife. “Oh, say hi to him for me.” He wanted to grin. This meant that he could train Goten if he wanted. Hell, he could train all day if he wanted.

Chichi said nothing else as she walked into the hall and put her suitcase down, before grabbing another bag before walking into the laundry room. She grabbed some more clothing and walked back into the living room. Goku had moved her suitcase onto the couch. She stared at it. He didn’t care that she was leaving… She really had wasted all of her time.

She opened the door to her son’s room and picked him up. Goten was still passed out. She moved him into the living room and placed him on the couch before calling her father. Goku was nowhere to be found.

“Yes, father.” She said, ending the call. He would be here soon to pick them up.

Goku walked back into the living room, only to find Goten laying asleep on the couch. He looked over at his wife, but she was only looking at the ground. “Chichi?” What was going on? He didn’t understand.

She didn’t look up. “What Goku?”

“Why is Goten out here?” He looked down as his son slept peacefully.

“I already told you Goku. We’re leaving.” She said, staring at the floor.

“How long are you going to be gone?” He asked.

She finally looked back up at him. “As long as it takes.”

He was really confused. “As long as it takes for what?”

She looked away from him again. “For you to realize what is important.”

“But, Chichi…” He started.

“Don’t ‘but, Chichi’ me!” She said angrily. “I’ve had it Goku. I can’t take it anymore.”

He shook his head. “Don’t do this.”

Tears were filling his eyes. “I didn’t do this Goku, you did.”

A feeling of dread began to go down his spine. “Chichi, I…”

“Stop, Goku. Just stop.” She heard her father’s car horn, making her stand up.

Goku tensed up. This wasn’t right. Everything in him was screaming at himself for this. Telling himself to stop her from going anywhere.

She made to scoop up Goten, only for Goku’s hand to land on her wrist. “Goku, I told you that we’re…” She froze as she looked up into those eyes. Nothing but pain stared back at her. The intensity that he was staring at her was making her weak in the knees.

“Don’t leave me.” Goku said, nearly on the edge of collapse. “I’ll do anything you want. Just don’t leave me.”

She felt so conflicted, what was she going to do? “Then kiss me.”

He was almost taken aback by her demand. She wanted him to do something so easy. He leaned in and kissed her forehead before giving her a smile.

She looked at him in shock. “Goku, that’s not what I meant.”

He looked at her in confusion again. “What do you mean?”

“On the lips, Goku.” She watched his eyes go wide. “That’s what I want.”

Goku remembered watching Trunks do that to Mai. It looked really weird and Vegeta even scolded him for his comments. He sighed. He didn’t know what this was going to feel like, but if it kept Chichi from leaving with his son then he would take it. He leaned down again, watching as she puckered her lips.

He almost backed up at that. He needed to get through this. He took a deep breath before locking his lips with hers. He pulled back slightly to look at her. He felt warmth move throughout his body as her eyes looked into his, before leaning down to kiss her again. At the same time, her hands began to move up his chest, sending all of his blood south. He heard her moan against his mouth, making him sigh as he pulled away from her. “Tell your father to leave.”

She only stood their dazed. She didn’t expect him to actually do it. “Yeah.”

As she walked outside, he leaned down and picked up his son, taking him back to his bedroom. He couldn’t help but smile down at the boy. He had almost lost everything. He tucked Goten back into bed, before walking back out to the living room. Chichi had returned.

“Now, Goku, I…” He walked up to her, cutting her speech short with a kiss.

“Chichi…I want you.” He said, watching as tears welled up in her eyes.

“You really mean that, Goku?” She said clinging to him.

“I love you, Chichi.” He said, leaning his head against hers. “I really would be lost without you.” With that, he took her into his arms and back towards their bedroom. It was time he showed his wife how much he appreciated her.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know that that part of Super was just a joke, but it made such a good set up.


End file.
